Beautiful
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: Alois is in love with Ciel Phantomhive, but Ciel doesn't even know he exists. There is an incident that arises, and Ciel becomes friends with Alois. Will they become something more? Modern Day fic. RATED M FOR HARASSMENT, SELF-HARM, SWEARING, AND YAOI. I AM NOT TAKING CHANCES BY RATING IT T. I JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU IT ISN'T SMUT OR ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a FanFiction I am in the process of writing, and beyond chapter 3 (I believe that's it) I am on hiatus due to lack of ideas. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy chapter one! ^_^ Please R&R and enjoy!

Title: Beautiful

Summary: Alois is in love with Ciel Phantomhive, but Ciel doesn't even know he exists. There's an incident and Ciel becomes friends with Alois. Will they become something more? Modern Day setting

Warnings: AloisxCiel (Yaoi), self-harm, harassment/bullying, and swearing. You were warned. Also, and in denial and stubborn Ciel in later chapters. XD Possible OOC-ness (I'M SO SORRY)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. If I did, Claude would be nice (DAMN YOU CLAUDE) And I would make yaoi scenes.

Take note before reading: Look at the warnings, and if it has something you don't like please hit the back button. Italics are expressing thoughts unless something is being emphasized.

Alois Trancy sat in his chemistry class, completely bored, yet distracted. While everyone was busy paying attention, he was busy staring at the boy a few seats away from him. His name is Ciel Phantomhive. For the longest time, Alois has loved Ciel. He always loved to watch the bluenette during chemistry or in the hall. The problem is...Ciel doesn't even know Alois _exists._ _Ciel probably never will know I exist..._ Alois jumped and snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang. As he was walking to his locker, he heard:

"Hey, Trancy!"

_Oh shit. _Alois felt his legs go numb as he slowly turned around. "W-What do you want...?" Alois asked, fear in his voice. "Don't play dumb with us, Trancy!" Sebastian, the leader of the teenagers yelled. Before Alois could get away, Claude forcefully grabbed his arm and pulled them into the bathroom. "P-Please stop...Leave me-" before Alois could finish his sentence, he got punched in the stomach, falling to the ground. "Your so pathetic!" Claude laughed. "And what's worse, is that your a disgusting fag!" Sebastian said, laughing with Claude. The boys then began to kick him while he was still laying there, helpless. The bell rang, and the boys ran out, leaving Alois laying on the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

Alois painfully picked himself up, and walked to his final hour class. As soon as he got in, everyone just stared at him. He was trying to not break down in class, so he just tried to focus on his homework the rest of the hour. When the bell finally did ring, Alois dragged himself to his locker, then walked home. _Today was so long..._

Today was nothing new. It wasn't the first time this has happened to Alois. A lot of the school's population knew Alois' sexual preference was towards men, and at first, it was fine. But when it began to reach certain people, it became a large issue. It's been months now this is happening to Alois. Alois has no friends, and his parents are never home. And if they are, they pay no mind to him. They never cared from the start.

Alois unlocked the house door, slamming it behind him, and running upstairs. Once he got into his bedroom, he broke. He threw himself on his bed and began to cry. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Alois asked, wanting an answer. "And Ciel will never love me...He doesn't know I exist." he said, sadly. "No friends..." he said, crying harder. He pulled out a razor from under his pillow, and started to run it over his wrist. A flood of crimson began pouring out of his arm. "I guess..agh! You were really the only one who was here for me." Alois stated (He's talking about the razor blade.)

"I-I'm just worthless..." he cried. His arms and wrists were covered in cuts as he cried himself to sleep, and his bed was soaked in blood as he slept, and the crimson kept pouring from his skin.

A/N: First chapter complete! Yes, I know. Sebby and Claude are the bullies. I know. I feel bad for Alois. My medicine is making me so tired, so I should wrap up this A/N. I hope you enjoyed and please R&R and thanks for the love and support!

-Maddie-Chan


	2. The Promise

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I've had it done but never typed it out. Enjoy and please R & R! Remember Italics are thoughts unless it is a phone, computer, or something is being emphasized! OOC Ciel...still though. _**These are Ciel's thoughts, **__these are Alois'._

Alois walked casually in the hall to his Chemistry class. He had bruises all over his body from the previous day, and cuts on his wrists and arms, and he was incredibly achy.

Alois sighed as he sat down, looking at the board doing his warm up. "Class, we have our lab today. Remember we are dealing with bunsen burners, so no long sleeves, and girls, tie your hair back." _Shit! I have to roll up my sleeves?! _"Now, you'll be assigned to groups of 2, and I will choose your partner." his teacher said.

"Alois Trancy, you will be partners with..." _Please not Ciel, please! Please! _"Ciel Phantomhive." she said, calling everyone else off. _REALLY?! Of course this always has to happen to me. Ciel is popular. Everyone loves him. He wouldn't love me or like me, he'd be like everyone else. _

Alois walked over to the lab, and waited for Ciel to arrive. "Hello!" Ciel said, smiling brightly. "H-Hey." Alois said, his heart starting to race. _Now I have to...roll up my sleeves...and Ciel will know how messed up I am...so much for becoming friends. Not like he would want to be my friend anyway. _Alois slowly started to roll his sleeves up, wincing quietly at the pain, hoping they wouldn't begin to bleed again. Ciel looked over at him. "So, this what we-" he stopped, right when he saw Alois' damaged skin covered with cuts. "Alois? Are you okay?!" he asked, staring at his cuts and bruises. "Yeah, I'm fine...just a little accident is all." Alois lied. _**There's no way that isn't self-inflicted...**_ They just continued on with the lab until it was time to go back to their seats. Alois felt uncomfortable the whole time. The teacher talked a few minutes more, then the bell rang.

Alois walked out the door, until he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. "Alois?" Ciel asked. "Are you really okay?" he asked again. "Ciel, I told you. It was just a small accident. I'm fine." he said, smiling slightly. "So, before you go, um..." Ciel started, and handed Alois a paper. Alois unfolded it and looked at it in shock. "So, that's my phone number." Ciel said. "Do you maybe want to hang out after school today?" Ciel asked, giving a small smile. A small blush started to rise on Alois' cheeks and smiled back. "Sure, thanks, Ciel." "I'll meet up with you after 6th hour okay?" Ciel asked. Alois nodded and quickly ran to his last class of the day, missing Claude and Sebastian.

When Alois got to history, the last class of the day, he pulled out the paper and looked at it again. It said: _Alois, here's my number: 678-230-1895. Call me sometime, okay? -Ciel. _(A/N: Random phone number! XD) Alois had so many thoughts racing through his head all at once. _Ciel wants to be friends with me?! Or he's worried about me! No, he must be faking...is he? Too bad he doesn't know the truth..._ Alois thought, not really paying attention. Before he knew it, the bell finally rang, and he ran to his locker grabbing his textbooks and notebooks, then ran to Ciel's locker.

"Hi, Ciel." Alois said, giving a small smile. "Hey, Alois." He said, returning the smile. They started heading out of the building, and it was silent awhile, until Ciel broke it. "So, Alois...are you _really _okay? _Honestly?_" Ciel asked, worry clearly in his voice. "You don't have to talk about it, I just...want you to be okay." Ciel said. Alois started to blush lightly again, "Promise not to tell anyone? You don't seem like that kind of person, but, I have no friends, I never have, so I never had anyone to talk to." Alois said, looking down. "Of course, Alois. I'd never tell anyone. Promise." Ciel said. "So, uh...basically, I get bullied everyday. Harassed physically more than verbally. _Every day._ My parents are never home, but they never cared about me. I never had any friends, I've always been on my own. After I get harassed every day, I come home and..." he lifted up his sleeves, and Ciel looked. "And you...cut yourself." Ciel said, finishing his sentence, smiling sadly at him. "Yeah..." Alois trailed off, and they reached Ciel's house.

Ciel unlocked the door, leading them to Ciel's room to finish talking. "Alois, but...why? Why would you _ever _do anything like that to yourself?" Ciel asked sadly. "Because. I'm worthless, I'm a failure, I'm fucked up _in so many ways_, I deserve pain..." Alois stated, tears beginning to fall. "Alois, look at me." Ciel said, and Alois looked up. He wiped the tears from Alois' face and said: "No, Alois. You aren't any of those things. And from now on you aren't alone. You have me." Alois smiled softly, looking at him. "Thank you, Ciel." he said, and Ciel embraced him.

"Alois, promise me something." Ciel said. "What?" Alois asked. "Promise me you'll throw away your razors, promise me you'll never do this to yourself again. Promise." Ciel said. "I promise..." Alois said.

_That's a promise I'll never be able to keep._

A/N: Yay! I typed up chapter 2! Is it awful? I will continue to update frequently. Thanks for the follows and please keep the reviews coming! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you! *Hugs*

-Maddie


End file.
